Von Filmen und andern Kleinigkeiten
by arce73
Summary: Tess bekommt eien Anfrage von einer Filmpoduktionsfirma ob sie auf Drovers Run einge Szenen ihres Filmes drehen könnten. Nach sorgfältiger abklärung ist sogar Clarie damit einverstanden. Doch wie so oft entpupt sich auch diese Akton als schwerer Fehlgirf


**Von Filmen und andern Kleinigkeiten**

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **FSK 16

**Pairing:** Claire und Alex

**Inhalt:** Tess bekommt eien Anfrage von einer Filmpoduktionsfirma ob sie auf Drovers Run einge Szenen ihres Filmes drehen könnten. Nach sorgfältiger abklärung ist sogar Clarie damit einverstanden. Doch wie so oft entpupt sich auch diese Akton als schwerer Fehlgirf unter dem vor allem Claire und Alex zu leiden haben...

**Anmerkung: **Erstmals möchte ich Pia danken, den während dem Chat mit ihr ist diese Idee entstanden. Aus einer rein harmlosen Bemerkung heraus setzte sich diese verrückte Idee bei mir fest. Ich weiss so eien Aktion würde NIEMALS in der Serie vorkommen aber ich fand es einfach zu witzig.Diese Geschichte ist in rund 4 Stunden entstanden und soll keineswegst Sinn ergeben.

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel: 4.**

**Archiviert:** 6.6.07

**1. Kapitel**

„_Aber klar geht das in Ordnung! Wie gesagt wenn es ihrer Crew nichts ausmacht draußen zu schlafen, wären wir nur zu gerne bereit sie für ein paar Tage hier Filmen zu lassen."_

Claire McLeod blieb geschockt stehen, als sie die letzten Worte ihre Schwester vernahm. Sie war auf dem Weg in ihr Büro und hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht als sie Tess im Wohnzimmer telefonieren sah. Doch ihre letzten Worte setzten Claire in Alarmbereitschaft. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte sie noch Tess zu und Claire fielen dabei die vielen Projekte ihre Schwester wieder ein.

Seit sie vor über zwei Jahren hier aufgetaucht war, hatte Tess für so manchen Wirbel gesorgt. Zwar waren ihre Absichten immer redlich gewesen doch zum Schluss endeten diese immer in einer Katastrophe, die Claire wieder ausbügeln musste. 

Claire versuchte sich immer noch von Tess letzter Aktion zu erholen.

Ihre alte Freundin Amanda war vor ein paar Monaten zu Besuch gewesen und wollte über die Frauen von Drovers Run einen Artikel schreiben.   
Okay Tess konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür, das Amanda kurz vorher von ihrem damaligen Freund verlassen wurde, und dementsprechend aufgelöst traf diese damals auf Drovers ein.

Doch ihre Trauer hatte schnell umgeschlagen als sie die Männer auf dem Land erblickte. Auf Teufel komm raus hatte die Frau alle Männer angebaggert und frustriert festgestellt das ihre Art bei den Männern hier nicht ankam. Und als sie dann noch Tess erwischte, wie sie Nick und Alex Ryan vor ihrer Freundin warnte, kochte die alte Rivalität der beiden Frauen wieder auf. Nur durch einen Zufall erfuhren die Bewohner der Farm worüber Amanda nun genau schrieb und dieser Artikel hatte rein gar nichts mit dem harten Leben der Frauen zu tun. Es waren böswillige Halbwahrheiten, die sie alle als Mannstolle und ewig geile Frauen darstellten. Tess hatte Amanda zur Rede gestellt und nach ein paar harten aber gerechten Worten haben sich die zwei versöhnt. Amanda war das ganze sichtlich peinlich und sie hatte ihnen allen versprochen den Artikel umzuschreiben und nachdem ihr Freund bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, um seine große Liebe Amanda wieder zurück zu erobern, war Claire wirklich der Meinung gewesen das der Artikel nun wirklich zu ihren Gunsten ausfallen würde.  
Nun den Vorabdruck den Tess Freundin ihnen zukommen lies, belehrte sie eines besseren und wochenlang waren die heißen Betten von Drovers das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins. 

„_Ich werde ihren Vertrag noch mit meiner Schwester durch gehen, doch ich denke nicht dass sie Probleme damit hat, wenn sie die Gegend filmen wollen. Falls Fragen auftauchen melden wir uns bei ihnen, ansonsten sehen wir uns übermorgen." _

Die Worte von Tess brachten Claire wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und sie sah sie gespannt an während die sich noch verabschiedete.  
Freudig erwiderte Tess ihren Blick. „Mensch Claire du errätst nie wer das soeben am Telefon war." frohlockte sie.

„Jemand vom Film vielleicht? Lass mich raten die wollen eine Doku über die heißen Betten von Drovers machen!." antwortete Claire spitz.  
Tess Lächeln verzog sich in zu einer Schnute. „Du hast gelauscht Claire ..."

„Tess, darf ich dich daran erinnern was das letzte Mal hier los war als jemand von der Presse hier war?" unterbrach Claire sie trocken.

Missmutig sah Tess sie an, „Nein Claire das habe ich nicht und ich habe auch dazu gelernt. Sie schicken uns per Fax ihr Skript zu und was sie alles dafür benötigen. Und Sie wollen uns gar nicht Filmen Claire sondern die Landschaft und die Ländereien. Es wird so eine Art Doku über das letzte unberührte Fleckchen Erde sein. Wir bekommen es sogar schriftlich das wir nicht als Statisten oder dergleichen gebraucht werden.

Sie werden den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sein ihre Aufnahmen zu machen und wir werden sie nur morgens und abends zu Gesicht bekommen. Und bevor du nun ausflippst. Sie werden nicht im Haus übernachten, sie werden draußen campieren. Diese Filmleute kommen mit ihren Wohnwagen an und glaub mir, die sind weit aus luxuriöser eingerichtet als unser Haus." erwiderte Tess beleidigt.

Claire sah sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Sie traute dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht. Ihr Bauch sagte ihr das da was nicht stimmte.  
"Und wir bekommen dies alles wirklich schriftlich?" hakte sie nach.

Tess nickte, „Ja Claire wie gesagt sie schicken uns ein Fax wo alles genau drin steht!"

Genau in deinem Moment klingelte das Telefon und der Fax schaltet sich ein.

Beide Frauen gingen ins Büro und Tess wartet aufgeregt vor dem Gerät und kaum spuckte der Fax das erste Blatt aus übergab sie es feierlich ihrer Schwester.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm diese es entgegen und las es aufmerksam durch. Kaum hatte sie eine Seite durch gab ihr Tess ein neues Blatt zum lesen. Insgesamt zehn Seiten wurde ihnen zu gefax und Claire musste wohl oder übel zugeben das es sich diesmal sehr seriös anhörte.

Diese Produktionsfirma, wollte ihnen eine Stange Geld zahlen, nur um hier zu Filmen und das für ihr leibliches Wohl gesorgt wurde. Es wurde sogar mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, das ihre Anwesenheit bei den Dreharbeiten nicht nötig sei und sie für jegliche Schäden die ihre Wohnwagen verursachen würden aufkommen wollten.

Claire las sich die Dokumente ein paar mal durch und so sehr sie sich bemühte, sie fand nichts was sie beanstanden konnte.

Geduldig war Tess neben ihr stehen geblieben und freute sich diebisch das sie diesmal an alles gedacht hatte.

Auch wen Claire es nicht zugeben würde, diese Dreharbeiten waren ein Geschenk des Himmels. Sie hatten dieses Geld dringend nötig, den seit Charlottes Geburt fiel Claire als 100 Arbeitskraft aus. Sie versuchte zwar alles zu geben doch ihre Mutterpflichen gingen nun mal vor.

Zufrieden beobachtete sie wie Claire zu einem Schreiber griff und die Verträge unterzeichnete. Innerlich jubelnd, nahm Tess ihr den Schreiber ab und setzte ihre Unterschrift neben der von Claire. Danach legte die Papiere in den Fax um diese zurück zusenden.

In dem Augenblick wo das lenzet Blatt durchlie,f kroch in Claire erneut ein seltsames Gefühl in ihnen Bauch hoch. Sie wusste das es ein Fehler war, das sie diesem Leuten zugesagt hatte, auch wenn nichts darauf hinwies,

ihr Bauch sagte das sie einen Handel mit dem Teufel geschlossen hatte.

**2. Kapitel**

Zwei Tage später stand Claire an der Veranda und sah den Filmmenschen zu wie diese sich einquartierten. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihre Schwester und die konnte von Glück sprechend s die nicht anwesend war. Claire hatte es ja bereits geahnt das die Arbeit wieder an ihr hängen blieb.

Als Tess sich das Datum der Ankunft ihrer Gäste notierte, wollte fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, das ausgerechnet an den zwei Tagen, wo die Crew hier war, sie und Nick an einem Bio-Lanwirdschafts Seminar teilnehmen mussten. Dieses Seminar war Pflicht, den er war die einzige Hürde die Wilgul noch nehmen musste, um endlich den Biostatuts zu erhalten. Und nun stand Claire hier, und sah zu wie sich wildfremde Menschen auf ihrem Land breit machten.

Sie hatte die Verträge Alex und Nick Ryan zum lesen geben und hatte gehofft das letztere etwas finden würde um das ganze noch zu stoppen . Aber Nick versicherte Claire das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und es anscheinend nur um Dreharbeiten handelte und das ihre Anwesenheit, nicht wirklich erwünscht war. Ihr mieses Gefühl war noch nicht verschwunden und die beide Brüder hatten sie hochgenommen, zu was für einem Muttchen sie inzwischen geworden war.

Geduldig hatte Claire den Spott über sich ergehen lassen und musste sogar selber über sich selber schmunzeln. Irgendwie hatten ja die zwei ja Recht, seit Charlotte auf der Welt war, ist sie zu so einer überbeschützenden und alles zu kontrollierenden Frau geworden. Als sie dies Aussprach sah Alex sie belustigt an. „Glaub mir Claire letzteres warst du schon immer, nur das weiche, mütterliche ist neu und es steht dir." hatte er gesagt, zwar war der Blick neckisch gewesen, doch der Tonfall war es nicht.. eher sanft, beinahe liebevoll.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf als sie daran dachte. Sie und Alex waren Freunde, beste Freunde, seit sie denken konnte. Nie war etwas romantischen zwischen ihnen, nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Doch etwas hatte sich geändert, entscheiden geändert. Seit Charlottes Geburt hatte Alex sie angefangen als Frau wahr zunehmen und Claire gefiel das. Sie wusste dass ihre Gefühle für Alex tiefer waren als es in einer Freundschaft normal war, ihre Beziehung war eben kompliziert. Unmöglich in Worte zufassen aber es war ein Band zwischen ihnen und das wurde von tag zu tag stärker. Und das beunruhigte Claire den sie konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht einordnen. So etwas hatte sie bis her noch nie empfunden. Ihre Gedanken scheiften ab...

„Na Claire nach was hältst du Ausschau? Nach irgendwelchen verräterischen Utensilien? Geheimen Waffen?" Claire wirbelte herum und sah direkt in Alex belustigte Augen. Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Brustkorb.

„Du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken Alex. Wie oft muss ich es dir den noch sagen?" begrüßte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll. Sie hoffte das Alex ihr nicht ansah woran, sie gerade gedacht hatte und im gleichen Moment kann sie sich so lächerlich vor. Claire McLeod, Alex Ryan ist vieles, aber bestimmt nicht ein Gedankenleser! schallte sie sich in Gedanken.

Alex sah gebannt in Claires Gesicht, das Minenspiel das sich darauf abspiele war faszinierend. Von erschrocken, zu überrascht, erfreut und zum Schluss beschämt. Letzteres verwirrte ihn.

Warum sollte Claire ihn so ansehen? Er hatte sie ja bei nichts erwischt. Weder beim Stillen, noch stand sie hier halbnackt vor ihm. Leider...

„Alex Ryan, Himmel woran denkst du schon wieder!" rief er sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung

Immer wieder ertappte er sich wie er ziemlich frivol über Claire nachdachte.

Angefangen hatte es nach Charlottes Geburt.

Claire so auf allen vieren vor sich zusehen war schon ein denkwürdiger Moment. Da hatte er zum ersten Mal begriffen das Claire eine Frau war. Es gab bereits während ihrer Schwangerschaft die dies Ankündigte aber als sie in dieser Hütte waren, sie verschwitzt und von den Wehen völlig erledigt, das fand Alex das Claire die schönste Frau der Welt sei. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich jedes Mal wenn er sie und ihre Tochter zusammen sah. Vor allem wen Claire gedankenverloren am Fenster stand und Charlotte die Brust gab. Solche Momente waren für Alex magisch. Es hatte nichts sexuelles, zumindest nicht so wie er es von früher her gewohnt war.

Diese neue Claire, diese Weichheit, und Verletzlichkeit auf der einten Seite, Claires unbezwingbaren Willen alles schaffen zu können aber dennoch endlich mal Gefühle zu zeigen auf der anderen Seite, machte Claire so unglaublich sexy. Aber wenn Alex ehrlich war, machten auch andere Attribute Claire so verdammt unwiderstehlich. Ihr selber war wohl nicht bewusst wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Ihre Figur war weiblicher geworden. Ihre Hüften etwas runder, der Busen ein klein wenige üppiger, perfekt für seine Hände...

Erst jetzt fiel Alex auf das er ja immer noch vor Claire stand, die ihn ziemlich verdattert ansah.

„Man Alex egal von was du geträumt hast, ich will das auch." Spöttisch stieß sie ihn von der Seite an. „Mir kannst du es ja verraten. Du hast bestimmt vom Essen geträumt, so selig wie du drein gesehen hast." Foppte sie ihn kumpelhaft.

Alex lief rot an und er stieß Claire unsanft von sich weg. „Man was du immer denkst. Ich hab eigentlich an mein nächstes Date gedacht... und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat das schon was mit einem gewissen Appettit zu tun." antwortete er rasch.

Froh dass sie nicht unmittelbar in seiner Nähe stand, wandte sich Claire ab. Er hatte also ein Date! Dabei hatte sie gehofft dass Alex ihr beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten würde. Seit Tess und Nick zusammen waren übernachtete ihre Schwester öfters auf Wilgul und Alex blieb dann für gewöhnlich zum Abendessen auf Drovers.

Claire wusste das Alex das traute Glück nicht stören wollte. Was sie aber nicht ahnen konnte war das nicht die Turtelei und deren ewige Geschmuse ihn nervte... nein damit hätte Alex leben können, das was ihn von seinem Zuhause wegtrieb, waren die Geräusche die danach aus Nicks Schlaffzimmer drangen und darauf hatte Alex nun wirklich keinen Bock

Zwar gönnte er den Beiden ihr Glück, weiß Gott sie hatten es verdient. Vor allem nachdem Nick Tess beinahe bei deinem Silounfall für immer verloren hätte. So eine Nahtoterfahrung hat auch sein Gutes. Über Nacht waren Tess Ängste und Sorgen vergessen und sie konnte sich endlich auf Nick einlassen.

Trotzdem war Alex auf deren Glück neidisch... sie hatten das geschafft wo nach er sich sehnte. Doch wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen wen die Frau die sein Herz berührt ihn nur Als Kumpel wahrnimmt?

Alex merkte wie seine Gedanken erneut abdrifteten und er bemerkte das Claire ebenfalls gedankenverloren vor sich hin sah.

„Claire?" sanft tippte er ihr auf die Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen.

Entschuldigend hob Alex seine Hände. „Sorry Claire aber sanfter konnte ich nicht!"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an „Wie du konntest nicht sanfter. Das war doch perfekt!" Im gleichen Moment hätte sich Claire am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich verplappert, dabei war das doch eindeutig Tess Spezialität.

„Was?" irritiert sah Alex sie an. Langsam begann er sich um Claire sorgen zu machen. Heute schien sie besonders neben sich zustehen.

„Nichts vergiss es einfach." zischte Claire. Sie konnte ihm ja unmöglich sagen woran sie vorhin gedacht hatte. Seien Lippen auf den ihrigen, so unendlich sanft... zärtlich... verspiel... und doch voller Feuer und Leidenschaft... Claire stöhnte leise.

„Hey McLeod was ist den mit dir? Bist du krank?" Alex Stimme brachte sie zurück. Erleichtert hörte sie wie Charlotte in dem Augenblick zu weinen anfing und so konnte sie, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung sich davon stehlen.

Alex sah ihr noch eine Weile nachdenklich nach. Seien Gedanken drifteten erneut in eine gefährliche Richtung und deswegen sah er zu den Filmleuten hinüber.

Erstaunt bemerkte Alex mit wie vielen Leuten diese hier aufgekreuzt waren.

Okay das war vielleicht nicht wirklich seltsam aber wie einige von ihnen aussahen, liess ihn etwas stutzig werden.

Drei Frauen sahen alle aus wie Topmodels die wohl von Mutter Natur nicht so reichlich beschenkt worden waren und deshalb ziemlich nachgeholfen hatten, während zwei Männer so muskelbepackte Kerle waren, denen man nachts nicht begegnen wollte. Irgendetwas erschien Alex faul aber er wusste nicht was.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Leute weiter und von den Fünfzehn Menschen waren eben bis auf die fünf alle normal gebaut.

Ein Gedanke versuchte sich in seinem Kopf zu bilden, als er eine heiter Stimme neben ihm vernahm.

„Man für was werden die echt diese Wasserstoffblondinen gebraucht?"   
Claire war zurückgekommen und nichts erinnerte an ihre Unsicherheit von vorhin.  
"Checks du die Lage ab Alex? Na komm erzähl Tante Claire welche dich scharf macht. Die mit den Schlauchbootlippen oder die die Werbung für den menschlichen Airbag machen könnte. Die dritte im Bunde wirkt ja gerade zunormal neben den andern beiden. Doch deren Vorzug ist ja eindeutig der Blick... Man Alex du müsstest beim dem Schlafzimmerblick bereits in Unterhosen hier stehen" foppte Claire ihn vergnügt.

Geschockt sah der sie an. Es war seltsam aber ihm war soeben aufgefallen wie billig, um nicht nuttig zusagen, diese Frauen auf ihn wirkten.

„Ne Claire nein danke... du weißt ja das Auge isst mit und von denen da ist man schon vom ansehen her satt genug."  
Angenehm überrascht blickte Claire ihn an, er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den anderen.

„Aber was ist den mit dir Claire? Welcher spricht dich den an? Ich mein an den beiden ist wohl echt nichts auszusetzen. Da wird ja sogar Apollo neidisch." meinte Alex und zeigte auf die beiden Männern.

„Wenn du mich fragst zuviel Muskeln wenig Hirn. Wer will den schon so ein Schönling im Bett haben, man will ja auch was zum quatschen haben, Alex." Spöttisch sah Claire ihn an und Alex grinste frech. „Ich Idiot ich hab vergessen das ich mit einer McLeod spreche, die wollen ja nur kuscheln und was zum reden."

„Nur manchmal Alex. Aber im ernst Alex so unter uns, bei so einen solchen Bizeps, dem fehlt es doch wo anders" erläuterte Claire und sah Alex vergnügt an.  
Irritiert blickte Alex sie an, er wusste nicht genau was daran so lustig sein sollte und erst als Claire ihren kleinen Finger hob und den etwas krümmte fiel bei ihm der Groschen.

„Mensch Claire, seit wann bis du den so drauf? So was erwarte ich von Becky oder von Jodi aber bestimmt nicht von dir!" wunderte er sich und hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Denn kaum hatte Claire diese Handbewegung gemacht, war ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht geschossen.

Sie wusste selber nicht warum sie mit Alex so eine Unterhaltung angefangen hatte. Heute schien eh jedes ihrer Gespräche in dieselbe Richtung zu gehen.

„Ich.. na komm... so prüde bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" gab Claire etwas schroff zurück.

Alex legte einen Arm um sie uns zog sie etwas zu sich heran. „Nein Claire das bist du nicht.. eigentlich bist du genau richtig wie du bist." meinte er und sah dabei gerade heraus.

Beide wagten nicht zu atmen und im Grunde genossen sie diese seltsame Stimmung die sich mal wieder zwischen ihnen aufbaute. In der letzten Zeit war es öfters zu solchen Situationen gekommen und immer wieder hatte sie jemand gestört. Immer dann wen Clarie sich zu Alex drehte, ihn in die Augen sah und er sich darin verlor. Ohne dass sie es wahrnahmen, näherten sie sich langsam einander... bis ... sie wie immer gestört wurden.

Es war schon ein seltsames Talent das Jodi besaß immer im falschen Moment aufzutauchen. So wie jetzt. Ohne dass ihr klar war, in was sie gerade geplatzt war, stand sie vor den Beiden und zupfte gespielt verlegen an ihrem Kleid.

„Oh man Claire du hättest mir doch auch bescheid geben können das die Laute vom Film schon hier sind, dann hätte ich mich umgezogen!" sagte sie unnötig laut.

Claire sah sie verwundert an bis sie begriff was Jodi hier für eine Show anzog. Sie wollte sich bei den Filmschaffenden einschmeicheln und sie nutze die Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter aus, die sich entschlossen hatte zusammen mit Becky die Abendschule zu besuchen. Doch Claire dachte nicht daran Jodi denen zu überlassen. Es war immerhin schon spät und sie fühlte sich für diese zwanzigjährige Chaotin doch verantwortlich.

Spöttisch sah Claire sie von Kopf bis Fuß an und Jodi ahnte das ihr Boss etwas im Schilde führte, doch es war zu spät um sie aufzuhalten.

„Stimmt Jodi das hätte ich tun sollen. Was sollen den die Leute von uns denken wen sie sehen das wir in Abendkleider die Tröge auswaschen oder die Schafe scheren!" sagte sie übertrieben laut. Einige der Crew sahen neugierig zu ihren hinüber und Jodi funkelte sie wütenden an. „Man Claire du bist schlimmer als Mom. Nach der Nummer sieht mich ja keiner von denen mehr an."

Claire klimperte unschuldig mit den Augen und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „ICH? Was hab ich den so schlimmes getan? Ich hab doch nur gesagt dass wir immer so angezogen sind. Auch wen wir auf dem Land leben haben wir so etwas wie Kultur und kennen und mit den so genannten guten Manieren aus. Und diese Gentelmens dort drüben bestimmt auch."

Einige der Filmcrew lachte auf als sie Claires Worte hörten sahen und auch Alex musste sich ein Grinsen Lachen verkneifen.

Jodi hingegen fand das ganze weit weniger amüsant. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stiefelte ziemlich wüten in Richtung Cottage.

„Man Claire, du überraschst mich echt immer wieder... so wie du Jodi von diesen Typen vorgeführt hast... keiner von denen wagt es nun an Jodi Hand anzulegen. Respekt Claire." beglückwünschte Alex sie.

„Ich muss ja üben für Charlotte und wer wäre da besser geeignet als Jodi" konterte Claire und blickte erneut Alex unschuldig an. Lachend warf der die Hände in die Höhe. „Mich brauchst du nicht zu überzeugen Claire . Ich weiß das du eine tolle Mom bist und eine bemerkenswerte Frau dazu."

Claire errötete und wich seinem Blick aus. Wieder verfolgte sie den Aufbau der Filmcrew die langsam aber sicher zu ende war.

„Was drehen die eigentlich für einen Film?" fragte Alex unvermittelt.

Claire öffnete den Mund um zu antworten aber schloss ihn gleich wieder.

„Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht. Die hatten zwar ein Skript geschickt aber die Handschrift war so schlecht zu lesen und eigentlich wollte Tess ja noch mal nachfragen aber sie hat es wohl vergessen." regte sich Claire erneut auf.

„Auch komm Claire, diesmal wird eis keine Tess-Pleite. Freu dich doch einfach über die Zusatzeinnehmen." beruhigte Alex sie gleich.

Grummelt stimmte sie ihm zu. Er hatte ja recht. Alles schien wirklich mit rechten dingen zuzugehen. Die Leute waren bis her überaus nett und freundlich, versuchten sich der Umgebung anzupassen und hatten sich mit Freude auf den Berg Brote gestürzt die Meg ihren zubereitet hatte.

„Ich geh ins Bett Alex, Charlotte hat mich heute Nacht drei mal aufgeweckt und nun bin ich Hundemüde. Und du hast ja noch ein Date..." meinet Claire als sie die Müdigkeit des heutigen Tages erschlich.

Enttäuscht nickte Alex und drehte sich weg. „Gute Nach Claire, schlaf gut" sagte er noch bevor er um die Hausecke verschwand. Er wollte nicht dass Claire bemerkte das er nicht gehen wollte. Auch wenn er vorhin behauptet hatte das er ein Date hatte, traf dies nicht zu. Sein letztes Date lag Monate zurück und er vermisste es überhaupt nicht. Die einzigen Frauen mit denen er Zeit verbringen wollte, wohnten nun mal in diesem Haus und eine davon war keine sechs Monate alt.

Als er in seinen Wagen stieg sah er wie die zwei Muskelprotze in Richtung Stall gingen. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar das die Frauen heute Nacht in unmittelbarer Nähe von diesen Kerlen schlafen würden. Was wenn es sich dabei um irgendwelche Axtmörder oder irgendwelche Perverse handelte?  
Er wusste wenn er damit zu Claire ging würde sie ihn auslachen und ihn damit bis an sein Lebensende aufziehen. Alex beschloss deswegen in seinem Auto zubleiben und einfach mal abwarten.

Die zwei Kerle blieben eine weile weg und als Alex sich schon überlegte nach dem Rechten zusehen tauchten die zwei auf und gingen zu ihren Wohnwagen.  
Angestrengt lauschte Alex in die Dunkelheit doch nichts rührte sich. Alle schiene tatsächlich zu schlafen. Allmählich kam sich Alex lächerlich vor. Er saß hier in seinem Wagen und spannte nach den vermeintlichen Spannern.

Wenn er jetzt seinen Wagen starten würde, würden die ihn bemerken und wer weiß er würde sogar Claire damit wecken.

Verärgert über seine blühende Fantasie beschloss Alex einfach im Wagen zu Übernachenten. Er suchte sich eine bequeme Stellung und kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen schlief er ein.

3. Kapitel

Ein seltsames Geräusch weckte Claire auf. Sie setze sich in ihrem Bett auf und horchte in die Nacht hinein.  
Da war es schon wieder. Es klang wie wenn jemand versuchte eine Wagentüre leise zuschließen. Dann war da noch dieses dumpfe Gemurmel.

Ohne das Licht anzumachen stand Claire auf und schnappte sich das erstbeste was sie im Dunkel fand um es sich über zuziehen.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Charlotte hinein und sah das diese selig schlief. Danach schlich sie nach unten. Im Wohnzimmer lief sie in jemand hinein. „Ich habe eine Waffe und ich ziele auf sie." rief sie in die Dunkelheit.

„Verdammt Claire! Schrei doch noch lauter, die in China haben dich nicht gehört." flüsterte Alex.  
"Alex?" fragte Claire erstaunt und langsam erkannte sie seinen Umrisse. „Was tust du den hier? Müsstest du nicht irgendwo eine Tussi beglücken?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Trotz der Situation musste Alex grinsen. „Man Claire, ich frage mich echt woher du diese Ausdrucksweise her hast. Hast du einen Freund von dem ich nichts weiß oder was?" spottetet er.

„Halts Maul Ryan, erklär mir lieber was du hier machst." wollte Claire von ihm wissen und überging dabei seine Frage..

„Na entscheide dich mal. Soll ich die Klappe halten oder dir antworten?" erwiderte Alex und sie konnte sein leises Lachen hören.  
"Alex du raubst mir noch den letzten Nerv." zickte Claire.

„Solange dir nur das geraubt wird, bin ich ja beruhigt." meinet Alex. Ihm machte diese Unterhaltung eindeutig Spaß, er hatte vollkommen vergessen warum er eigentlich im Dunkel umher schlich. Claire war in der letzten Zeit so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen.. es war einfach herrlich... und Alex genoss diese Geplänkel außerordentlich.

„_Noch einen Schritt und ich knall euch ab!" _

Erschrocken drehten sich Alex und Claire in Richtung der Stimme, die sie bedroht hatte. Auf einmal flackerte das Licht und sie sahen in die Mündung einer Schrotflinte am Ende von dieser befand sich Meg, die die zwei ertappen ziemlich verdattert anstarrte.

Alex drehte sich zu Claire um und erneut musste er grinsen.  
"Sag mal Claire ist das deinen Waffe? Was wolltest du mich den damit erschlagen oder zu Tode füttern?"

Irritiert sah Claire auf ihre Hand. Als sie bei Charlotte vorbei gesehen hatte, hatte sie unbewusst ihre Trinkflasche mitgenommen und als sie diese Fremde Gestallt gesehene hatte, sagte sie das nur mit der Waffe um den Unbekannten zu erschrecken, sie hatte völlig vergessen das die ja noch Charlottes Schoppen in der Hand hielt.

Verlegen strich sich Clire eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Das... das... wollte ich nach dir werfen." Stammelte sie und hoffte das Alex ihr das abnehmen würde.

Amüsiert hob Alex eine Augenbraue und als er bereits etwas bissiges darauf erwidern wollte bemerkte er Claires Aufzug.

Sie trug eine Männerpyjamahose und Alex betete das es eine alte von Jack war zudem trug sie ein Tanktop. Doch was ihn wirklich überraschte war das was Claire darüber trug.

„Ach du hast mein Hemd geklaut. Ich hab mich schon gewundert wohin es verschwunden ist. Ich wollte es eigentlich zur Erinnerung behalten." spottete er und zupfte am Hemdkragen.

Aufs Peinlichste Berührt senkte Claire den Blick und fummelte an dem Hemd rum. Sie hatte tatsächlich Alex Hemd behalten. Es erinnerte sie daran das er ihr bei Charlottes Geburt beigestanden hatte und darin wurde ihre Tochter eingewickelt. Meg hatte es gewaschen und gebügelt und es auf den Küchentisch gelegt so dass Alex es bei seinem nächsten Besuch mitnehmen konnte. Doch als Claire es erblickt hatte, konnte sie nicht anders und musste es an sich nehmen. Auch wenn das Hemd gewaschen wurde es roch eindeutig noch nach Alex und Claire mochte den Geruch.

„Ach das ist deins? Ich hab mich schon gefragt von welchen Typen das ist." antwortete Claire pampig.

Doch ein Blick in ihr Gesicht machte allen klar das sie log. Alex fuhr von einem Kragenende zum nächsten und damit über Claires Haut. Dort wo er sie berührte hatte sie das Gefühl das die Haut in Flammen stand.

„Schon okay Baby, behalte es wenn es dir soviel bedeutet." raunte er ihr leise zu. Sein Ton war dabei so sexy und ein heißer Schauer lief Claire über den Rücken. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in Alex Augen und ihr Atem kam stoßweise.

„Wenn ihr mit dieser Showeinlage fertig seid, dürfte ich euch erinnern das hier jemand auf dem Grundstück herum läuft?" fuhr Meg die zwei an und schüttelte ratlos mit dem Kopf.

Was war den in die Beiden gefahren? Die benahmen sich ja wie zwei verliebte Teenager.

Alex Kopf fuhr hoch und er erinnerte sich wieder warum er hier war. Er nahm Meg die Waffe ab. „Ihr bleibt ihr und ich sehe nach" befahl er leise.

„Oh nein, das ist mein Haus ich komm mit. Meg bleib du bitte bei Charlotte" widersprach Claire und die Haushälterin nickte.

Alex wusste das es zwecklos war sich mit Claire zu streiten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Leise schlichen die beiden umher und Alex schwenkte dabei die Taschenlampe hin und her. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Niemand.

„Alex wo sind die Filmleute hin?" fragte Claire nervös.

Erstaunt sah Alex zu deren Platz hinüber, Zwar standen die Wohnwagen noch alle da aber einige der Jeeps fehlen. Zudem war es ungewöhnlich ruhig.

Sie gingen zu den Wagen hin und angespannt lauschten sie ob sie irgendwelche Schlafgeräusche hörten. Doch wieder nichts.

„Verdammt wo sind die den alle hin?" murmelte Claire nervös.

„Vielleicht wollen sie ja ein paar Nachtaufnahmen drehen." vermutetet Alex.

Missmutig sah Claire ihn an „Ach ja? Und was bitte schön wollen die hier draußen Nachts filmen? Die Kopulation der Fledermäuse oder was?"

Alex lachte leise. „Oh man Claire an was du wieder denkst. Was mir eher Sorgen macht das die alleine los sind. Die kennen sich doch hier überhaupt nicht aus. Was wenn jemand etwas geschieht?"

Claire blickte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, „An wen denkst du dabei, Miss Schlauchbootlippen oder an Miss Airbag?" fragte sie gehässig.

„Wen du mich so fragst denke ich da an ein paar wunderschöne Augen" antwortet Alex und grinste. An die schönsten und blausten Augen die ich kenne. An deine Claire. Die sich vielleicht mit Tränen füllen sollte einen dieser Leute was geschehen und du dafür Haftbar gemacht wirst. dachte Alex aber hütete sich diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

„Wir müssen sie Suchen Alex... was wen sich einer dieser Trottel verletzt oder Gott behüte einer dieser Tussen ein Fingernagel abbricht. Die können mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen das weißt du doch." Claire sah ihren Freund bitten an.

„Also gut. Wir nehmen den Pick-up. Du fährst und ich such die Gegend ab." Stimmte Alex ihr zu. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg und schweigend suchten sie die Umgebung ab.

In Gedanken verwünschte Claire ihre Schwester die wieder einmal alles verbockt hatte. Es reichte nicht das sie eine Tochter hatte die sie Nachts nicht schlafen lies, nein nun musste sie auch noch Tess blöden Filmleuten hinterherfahren um die vor Schaden zu bewahren.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem See zu und Alex konnte von weitem Scheinwerferlicht erkennen. Claire bremste Abrupt als sie die Lichter sah.

„Was zum Teufel... Mit soviel Licht könne die doch unmöglich Nachtaufnahmen machen" wunderte sie sich.

„Ich finde es auch seltsam, vor allem warum am Wasser, da gibt es doch nichts Interessantes." gab Alex ihr Recht.

"Los Claire steig aus dem Wagen. Wir schleichen uns an und sehen mal was die da so treiben." schlug er einen Augenblick später vor. Claire nickte ihm zu und sie schlichen hinüber.

„_Also los Leute. Die Zeit dräng in wenigen Stunden wird es hell und dann müssen wir die Aufnahmen im Kasten haben. _

_Alle auf ihre Plätze und... Action."_

„_Ohhhh Rick du bist ja so stark und männlich... wie konnte ich die ganze Zeit über so blind sein."_

„_Nun Baby du brauchtest eben diese Zeit um zu erkennen das ich der Bessere Wyan Bruder bin." _

Claire und Alex sahen sich an. „Rick? Wyan?" flüsterte Alex ungläubig. Sie waren in unmittelbarer Nähe des Sees. Zwar konnten sie noch nichts sehen aber die waren eindeutig in hörweite.

Einer der Crew machte einen Rundgang. Anscheinend waren die doch besser vorbereitet als Alex und Claire dachten, den der Mann suchte den Boden nach Schlangen und andern Tieren ab.

„_Aber was ist mit Claris und Lex... Rick du bist meiner Schwester versprochen. Wie kann ich ihr den Mann den sie liebt wegnehmen?" _

„_Bess, das was mein Vater immer wollte war das eine MacLoge und ein Wyan zusammen sind und Baby wir sind ja zusammen."_

Claire und Alex starrten sich erneut fassungslos an. „Scheiße was geht da vor. Die erzählen ja unser Geschichte, die geben sich nicht einmal die Mühe unser Namen großartig zu verändern" wetterte Claire.  
"Claire fahr mich nicht so an. Ich weiß doch nicht mehr als du. Komm der Typ ist mit seiner Runde fertig. Lass uns da rüber zu den Büschen gehen, da sehen wir vielleicht was.

Auf dem Weg dorthin konnten sie hören das auf dem Ort des Geschehn nun auch die ihre Figuren erschienen waren.

„_Lex es ist nicht so wie es scheint."_

„_Ach nein? Wie soll ich es den verstehen, wenn du halbnackt in den Armen meines Bruders liegst Bess?"_

„_Lex... nun sei nicht so grob zu ihnen.. immerhin haben wir bis eben dasselbe gemacht wie sie..." _

„_Ohja Baby das haben wir und weißt du was, ich bin immer noch scharf auf dich Claris"_

Claire blieb abrupt stehen als sie diese Worte hörte. „Was?"

„Claire sei um Himmels willen leise. Komm von hier aus hat man eine gute Sicht." wies Alex sie zurecht.

Beide sahen zu den Schauspielern hinüber und ihnen war schlag artigklar, was für ein Film hier gedreht wurde.

Die zwei Frauen knieten nackt vor den beiden Muskelprotze und die Körpersprache war mehr als deutlich was die da gerade machten.

Angewidert drehte Claire sich weg.

„Du Claire wie war das vorhin? Die Kopulation von Fledermäusen?" Alex konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Claire und Tess hatten tatsächlich einer Pornoproduktion zugestimmt.

"Ich finde das nicht witzig Alex… die... die... die... Himmel ich sehe der doch nicht einmal ähnlich." beschwerte sich Claire.

Alex lachte leise und riskierte einen erneuten Blick, inzwischen hatten die Frauen sich hingelegt und die Männer machten ihre Arbeit. Das Gestöhne der vieren war nicht mehr zu überhören. Bess und Claris spornten Lex und Rick mit einer ziemlich verdorbenen Ausdrucksweise noch zusätzlich an.

Neugierig sah er zu Claire hinüber und mit einer stummen Frage in den Augen, nickte er zu den Akteuren.

"Wage es ja nicht mich jetzt zu fragen ob ich auch solche Schweinereien sage Alex Ryan. Wenn du das tust, dann schwör ich dir, wirst du in Zukunft nur noch zusehen können den dann ist da nichts mehr was du gebrauchen könntest." drohte sie ihm und zeigte dabei auf seinen Schritt.

Ihr war es mehr als unangenehm das sie sich ausgerechnet mit Alex in so einer Lage befand.

Alex hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Doch anscheinend hatten sie sich bereits verraten, den einer der Helfer stand hinter ihnen und tippen den Beiden vorwurfsvoll auf die Schulter.

4. Kapitel

"Barry… ich glaub wir haben ein Problem" rief er laut und alle unterbrachen ihr tun und sahen zu ihnen hinüber. Schuldbewusst wie zwei kleinen Schulkinder standen Alex und Claire auf. Alex winkte so Halbverlegen in die Runde während Claire es nicht wagte den Blick zu heben.

"So wie es aussieht ist wohl unser kleines Filmprojekt aufgeflogen." meinet Barry trocken.

Endlich hob Claire den Kopf und funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Nun das können sie laut sagen. Zu so was hier habe ich nie im Leben meine Zustimmung gegeben."

"Da muss ihnen leider Widersprechen Miss McLeod. Wir haben ihnen eine Skript zugeschickt wo alles Wichtige darin stand. Sie und ihre Schwestern haben es doch unterschrieben." wies Barry ihren Vorwurf zurück.

"Jas schon aber man konnte es kaum entziffern. Das war doch mit Absicht. Nur deswegen wollten sie ja auf Drovers Filmen nur um unsere Geschichte so in den Schmutz zuziehen." wetterte Claire.

Barry grinste schelmisch. "Okay ich gebe es ja zu. Es war Absicht das sie das Skript nicht lesen konnten. Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten einen Artikel über euch gelesen und die Story liess mich einfach nicht mehr los. Den größten Teil vom Film haben wir ja im Studio gedreht. Aber ich wollte Authentizität und deswegen wollte ich für das große Happy End hier bei ihnen drehen.

Miss McLeod ich weiß das es seltsam für sie erscheint aber ich bewundere wirklich ihre Arbeit hier. Ich möchte sie mit meinem Film in kleinster weise in Verruf bringen."

Claire sah ihn lange an, seine Worte schmeichelten ihr, doch es änderte nichts daran das er und seine Leute dabei waren einen Porno auf Drovers Run zu drehen. "Barry das mag ja sein, aber verstehen sie auch meine Seite. Was werden die Leute von mir denken wenn sie das erfahren. Es war schon schwer genug nach diesem Artikel. Das aber mein Land in einem Erwachsenenstreifen zusehen ist... Nein das möchte ich nicht."

Barry nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich verstehe was sie meinen. Meinen Eltern war anfangs mein Beruf ebenfalls peinlich. Wer gibt schon gerne zu das das einzige Kind ein Pornoregisseur ist vor, allem wenn der eigene Vater der Geistliche der Gemeinde ist. Aber wissen sie wie sie damit umgingen? Jeder der sie dumm darauf ansprach fragten sie: Hast du es gesehen um zu beurteilen das es Schund ist? Heute werden sie nicht mehr darauf angesprochen.

Das wird hier nicht anders sein. Sollte sie jemand darauf ansprechen verrät der doch dass er sich den Streifen angesehen hat und glauben sie mir, das tut kein Mann freiwillig." versuchte Barry sie zu beruhigen.

Widerwillig erkannte Claire die Logik in seiner Begründung.

"Na ja ich kann ja eh nichts machen. Ich habe ja den Vertragt unterschrieben." lenkte sie ein.

"Stimmt. Hören sie wenn sie uns jetzt unser Arbeit machen lassen, verspreche ich ihnen dass wir bei Sonnenaufgang fertig sind. Dann verschwinden wir von hier und wir bezahlen trotzdem für die vollen zwei Tage. Was halten sie davon?" schlug Barry vor.

Claire sah Alex an der ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen versuchte.

"Also gut… Tun sie... das was sie tun müssen. Ich werd nun Nachhause fahren" sagte Claire ergeben und drehte sich um. Alex winkte noch allen belustigt zu und folgte ihr.

"_Also gut Leute ihr habt es gehört. Wir wollen doch alle Miss McLeod nicht enttäuschen. Also los Jungs bring, euch in Stellung und rammelt was das Zeug halt ich will die Titten fliegen sehen."  
_

Bei diesen Worten stöhnte Claire entnervt auf und beeilte sich zum Wagen zukommen. Alex hatte mühe ihr zu folgen, teils weil Claire wirklich ein Tempo drauf hatte, teils weil sein Lachen am laufen hinderte.

Die ganze Rückfahrt schwieg sie während Alex sich unglaublich amüsierte.

Er zog andauernd die Vergleiche von den Darstellern zu ihnen.

Als sie endlich Dorvers erreichten rannte Claire geradezu ins Haus hinein.  
Meg wartet immer noch auf sie und sah sie fragen an.

"Meg glaub mir du willst es nicht wissen" meinet Claire trocken.

Die Haushälterin blickte sie einen Moment lang an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn das so ist dann kann ich ja ins Bett" antwortete sie und ging zurück in ihr Cottage. 

"Claire versuch es doch einfach mit Humor zunehmen." versuchte Alex erneut die zu trösten.

"Na das du dich geschmeichelt fühlt ist mir klar. Du wirst auch nicht als blödes Püppchen mit einem XXXL Busen dargestellt." zickte Claire.

Wohlwollend blickte Alex an ihr hinunter. "Also wenn du mich fragst, finde ich das Original um längen Besser."

Claire sah ihn verdattert an, "Was hast du gesagt?"

Alex strich sich über die Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, eigentlich hatte er das nur gedacht und keineswegs hätten diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen dürfen.

"Claire…. Ich… ach Scheiße. Ja ich finde du siehst tausendmal besser aus als diese drei Grazien. Du bist sexy, klug, witzig, bei dir brauche ich nie so viele Worte du verstehst mich einfach... bist einfach Perfekt." schoss es aus Alex heraus.

Sprachlos starrte Claire ihn an.

"Claire steh nicht einfach so da. Sag was… Schlag mich egal Hauptsache du tust was." fuhr Alex sie an.

Ernüchtert durch seine Worte ging Claire auf ihn zu. Alex schloss die Augen und erwartet zu Recht eine Ohrfeige.  
Doch das was er zu spüren bekam überstieg seine kühnsten Träume.

Claire küsste ihn!

Sie knappere an seinen Lippen und ihre Zunge forderte den Einlass. Nur zu gerne gewährte Alex ihr diesen Wunsch und es folge ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss der kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

Als sie sich endlich schwer atmend von einander trennten, sah Alex Claire erstaunt an. Doch diese sagte immer noch nichts und nahm einfach seine Hand und zog in mit sich.

Alex folgte ihr und als er begriff dass Claire ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer zog, hielt er inne.

"Claire bst du dir sicher?" fragte er nach.

Claire grinste befreit auf. "Oh ja Alex das wünschte ich mir schon so lange. "

Erfreut von ihrer Antwort hob Alex sie hoch und Claire schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Er beeilte sich ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen, wo er Claire sanft aufs Bett niederließ.

"Wer hätte das gedacht dass sich diese Filmerei so zu unsern Gunsten wenden würde" witzelte Alex dabei.

Claire sah ihn schelmisch an. "Nun Alex, wenn schon ein solcher Film auf unser Leben basierend gedreht wird, finde ich sollte wir dafür sorgen das was die da draußen drehen auch wahr ist. Oder willst du das ich als Lügnerin da stehe?"

"Oh nein Claire, das will ich nicht ganz bestimmt nicht…." Gab Alex ich Recht. Seien Augen funkelten dabei vor Vorfreude.

Ein kehliges Lachen verlies Claires Lippen, als er sie zärtlich am Hals küsste.

Tief atmete sie seinen Duft ein, währen er ihr sein Hemd von den Schultern zog. Jeden Millimeter ihrer samtweichen Haut, die er dabei entblößte küsste er innig.

Mit fiebrigen Händen streichelte Claire Alex Rücken und zerrte ungeduldig an seiner Kleidung. Ein kleines erregendes Gerangel folgte und im verlaufe dessen flogen die restlichen Kleidungstücke durchs Zimmer.

Alex bewundert Claires Figur und streichelte sie und erregte sie dadurch über alle maße. Sie wand sich unter seinen Finger und ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr. Ohne das sie es sich bewusst war umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Beinen und zog in ganz nah an sich heran. Willig folgte Alex ihrer Aufforderung und hörte nicht auf ihren Körper zu erkunden.

Ihre Leiber schrieen nach der ultimativen Erfüllung und Claire stöhnte wohlig auf als Alex sich mit ihr vereinte. Alex suchte ihren Blick und Claire erwiderte diesen.

„Komm schon Lex-Man mach mir den Hengst." Flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Alex sah sie überrascht an und ein spöttischen Grinsen fand den Weg auf seine Lippen. „Oh Baby keine Sorge... ich zeigt dir nicht nur den, Claris"

Claire lachte auf, das gleich in ein erregtes Stöhnen überging, als Alex anfing sich rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Claire reckte sich und blinzelte. Irgendetwas kitzelte sie und als sie endlich die Augen öffnete bemerkte sie das der erste Sonnenstrahl des Tags sie geweckt hatte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und betrachtet die verwühlte Laken neben ihr.

Verträumt legte sie den Kopf auf das Kissen und dachte über ihren Traum nach.

Er war so unglaublich lebendig gewesen. Sie und Alex hatten endlich zueinander gefunden und sie hatte den besten Sex ihres Lebens mit ihm erlebt. Es kam ihr so vor als würde sie jetzt noch Alex Lippen auf den ihrigen fühlen, seien Hände die ihren Körper liebkosten... ihre gesamte Sinne bis zum zerreißen reizte.

Claire atmete ein. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl seinen Duft zu riechen.

Träge umschlang sie das Kissen, das neben ihr lag und schloss die Augen.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich das ihr Traum Wirklichkeit werden würde. Doch wie wahrscheinlich war es den das Alex Ryan sie endlich als Frau wahrnahm? Sie würde für immer und ewig einfach nur Claire bleiben, da könnte sie noch hunter mal von ihm träumen und wie sehr sie ihn darin, vom Gegenteil überzeugen würde, es blieb eben nur ein Traum, zwar realistischer als die voran gegangenen aber dennoch ein Traum.

Eine seltsame Information sickerte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder war das zerwühlte Lacken neben ihr tatsächlich noch warm? Wie kommt es das, das Kissen das sie so fest umklammerte so intensiv nach Alex roch. Und warum in drei Teufels Namen lag sie nackt in ihrem Bett?

„Soll ich nun eifersüchtig werden McLeod?"

Claires Kopf wirbelte zur Tür. Frech grinsend nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet stand er im Türrahmen. Zuerst glaubte Claire sie träume noch aber dann sah sie das er Charlottes Spucktuch über der Schulter geworfen hatte.

Sie träumte nicht. Er war tatsächlich hier. Fassungslos beobachtete sie wie er wieder zu ihr ins Bett stieg und sie belustigt ansah.

Um ihrer Nacktheit bewusst wickelte sie ihr Lacken noch enger um sich.

„Glaubst du nicht das es dafür zu spät ist Claire?" foppte er sie, „Glaub mir ich hab in dieser Nacht jeden Millimeter von deinem Körper erkundet Claire."

Beschämt zog Claire sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

Alex lachte leise und zupfte an diesem „Übrigens meiner ist dir inzwischen ebenso bekannt."

„Oh mein Gott" kam es dumpf aus dem Kissen.

„Charlotte ist versorgt. Ich hab ihr vorhin das Fläschchen gegeben. Sie war ja so süss als sie mich zu dieser ungewohnten Stunde gesehen hat. Ich glaube es hat ihr gefallen. Ich denke sie will in Zukunft nur noch von mir ihr Fläschchen bekommen."

Vorsichtig zog Claire das Kissen von ihrem Kopf. Hatte sie sich verhört? Hatte Alex tatsächlich gesagt dass er in Zukunft Charlottes 4 Uhr Fläschchen geben wollte?

Spitzbübisch sah Alex sie an.

„Du.. du ... bist noch hier." stammelte Claire tonlos. Er nickte ihr zufrieden zu. „Ah du hast also deine Stimme doch noch."

„Warum... ich mein warum bist du geblieben?" wollte sie weiter wissen.

Alex rutsche wieder ins Bett zurück so das Claire gezwungen war dicht bei ihm zu liegen. Er umfasste ihr Kinn und sah sie an.

„Weil ich nirgends anders auf der Welt sein wollte als hier bei dir, wen du wach wirst." Gab Alex frei zu.

In Claires Augen sammelten sich tränen und besorgt sah Alex sie an. „Willst du dass ich gehe? Ich will dich nicht unter druck setzen Claire."

„Nein Alex ich bin nur so überwältigt. Als ich vorhin wach wurde und ich wie immer allein in meinem Bett erwacht bin dachte ich das das wir gestern erlebt hatten bloß ein Traum war. Wie so oft. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet dass du tatsächlich hier bist und sogar bleiben willst." eröffnete Claire ihn ungewohnt offen.

„Du weißt hoffentlich dass jemand bestimmtes in diesem Haus mein Herz gestohlen hat Claire und ich kann nun mal schlecht ohne das Leben." Er sah sie ernst an.

Claire lächelte verschmilz. „Ich werde wohl ein ernsthaftes Wort mit meiner Tochter reden müssen, das sie es dir wieder zurückgeben soll."

Alex Griff um ihr Kinn wurde stärker, „Das ist die falsche McLeod Frau. Die ältere Variante hat es sich klammheimlich unter den Nagel gerissen und ich will es ehrlich gesagt nicht zurück. Mir gefällt es so wie es ist."

Eine unglaubliche Zufriedenheit durchflutete Claire als sie seine Worte hörte.

Sie legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Alex. Ich weiß nicht wann es geschehen ist aber ich weiß dass ich dich liebe."

„Ich denke das Gefühl war schon immer da Claire, nur wir waren einfach Blind um es zu erkennen. Du warst immer ein Teil von mir, meine Vertraute, die einzige die mich wirklich kennt und versteht. Das was gestern zwischen uns geschehen ist war unumgänglich Claire. Nicht nur du hast davon geträumt. Mein Gott frag Nick wie oft ich nachts kalt duschen ging." antwortete Alex.

Claire kuschelte sich auf seien nackten Bauch und sie genoss dieses Gefühl von Zuhause. Gedankenverloren streichelte sie ihn dabei.

„Du Claire so gerne ich möchte.. aber du hast mich diese Nacht echt ran genommen."

Vorwitzig sah Claire ihn an.

„Oh wie war das? Wolltest du mir nicht den Hengst und vieles mehr zeigen Alex? Muss ich den wirklich Lex zu Hilfe holen?" während sie das sagte robbte sie in Richtung seines Kopfes und bei dem letzten Wort küsste sie ihn.

Alex erwiderte ihren Kuss und drehte sich um so das Claire unter ihm lag. Als er den Kuss beendete zog er genüsslich das Laken von ihrem Körper.

„Na ja du hast zwar nicht Claris Attribute aber ich denke das sollte auch reichen um mich zu stimulieren." Neckte er sie.

Claire kicherte. „Solange du nicht meine Titten zu fliegen bringst, darfst du dich gerne austoben" antwortet sie ungewohnt frivol.

Belustigt hob Alex eine Augenbrauen und neigte sich zu einer ihrer Brüste.

„Erinnere mich bitte daran dass ich Barry um eine Kopie des Films bitten muss" murmelte er bevor er sich ihrer Brust widmete.

Claire wollte ihn erinnern das er das ja nicht nötig habe, da er ja nun das Original habe aber sie verstummte als sie Alex Zunge auf ihrer Haut spürte. Das allein zählte in dem Moment und sie wolle keine Gedanken an irgendwelche Filme verschwenden. Der Film der hier ablief war bei weitem interessanter...

Erst Stunden später kamen Claire und Alex aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Meg hatte sich inzwischen Gewundert was mit Claire los war und hatte Jodi noch oben geschickt um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Meg war sehr erstaunt gewesen als ihre Tochter mit hochrotem Gesicht gleich darauf wieder in der Küche stand.

Unfähig sich normal auszudrücken stotterte sie andauernd. „Claire... Alex..." doch Meg verstand nicht vorauf Jodi hinauswollte. Erst als Jodi eine eindeutige Hüftbewegung machte fiel bei Meg der Groschen. Sie lachte laut schallend auf als sie sich vorstellte wie Jodi vor der verschlossenen Tür die verräterischen Geräusche vernommen hatte. Ein verächtliches Grunzen von Jodi erinnerte Meg das sie ja immer noch da stand. Sie beauftragte sie und Becky die Zäune zu kontrollieren und die Tröge zu reinigen. Meg wusste das die beiden Mädchen dadurch den ganzen Tag draußen waren und das war Jodi im Moment mehr als Recht.

Mit einem wissenden Lächelnd begrüßte sie nun die beiden Langschläfer und sah etwas vorwurfsvoll auf Claire.

„Darf ich dich erinnern das ich eine Tochter habe die nicht unbedingt in die Liebesspiele ihrer Vorgesetzten hineingezogen werden soll?"

Claire errötet bis unter die Haarspitzen und Alex lies augenblicklich Claire los.

„Meg ich schwöre dir. Ich hab Jodi nicht angerührt. Wirklich nicht! Ich hab nichts Verwerfliches getan." Verteidigte sich Alex.

Meg sah ihn unerbitterlich an. „Das behauptest du. Meine Tochter musste mit anhören was ihr zwei da oben gemacht habt."

Claires Röte nahm ein gefährliches Ausmaß an und verlegen stotterte sie. „Ja... aber .. was wollte.. ich mein... es ist mein ... Haus... woher.. hätten wir das wissen... können?"

Meg erbarmte sich und grinste frech. „Das konntet ihr nicht aber nun wissen wir ja bescheid und keiner von uns wird es je wieder wagen hinaufzukommen wen ihr zu spät dann seid."

Zufrieden sah Meg zu wie Claire nicht mehr wusste wo sie hinsehen musste während Alex auf auffälliges Interesse an seinen Schuhspitze bekommen hatte. Sie trat zu den Beiden und hauchte jedem von ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich freu mich für euch. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit das ich es auch bemerkt. Ich hole Charlotte und kümmere mich um sie. Die Mädchen sind den ganzen Tag draußen, das heißt ihr habt das Haus für euch alleine und Alex ich ab dir einen Berg Eier und Schinken gebraten. Du musst ja schließlich bei Kräften blieben. Viel Spaß ihr Beiden..." Verdattert starrten die Beiden der Haushälterin hinter her, bis Alex den Blick über dich Küche schweifen lies.

Endlich erblickte sein Auge das Heißersehnte und er stürzte sich regelrecht darauf. Vergnügt sah Claire ihm zu wie er direkt aus der Pfanne as.  
„Na immerhin hast du dir noch die Zeit genommen dir eine Gabel zuschnappen."

„Du willscht dosch ausch dassch isch bei Kräschten bleibe oder?" nuschelte Alex zwischen den Bissen.

Claire schmiegte sich an ihm nun nickte. Lächelt reichte Alex ihr einen gehäufte Gaben und Claire as es genüsslich.

„Danke." Murmelte sie.

„Ich will ja nicht das dich deine Kräfte verlassen" meinte Alex und gab ihr erneut etwas zu essen. Claire sah ihm in die Augen während sie die Gaben in den Mund nahm. Dieser Anblick reichte Alex und er legte die Pfanne zur Seite. Ohne Vorwarnung hob er Claire hoch und setzte sie auf die Küchenzeile.

„Alex es könnte jemand reinkommen" wehrte sich Claire.

„Wird es nicht. Meg hat doch gesagt wir haben das ganze Haus für uns." Nuschelte Alex an ihrem Nacken.

Claire musste ihm recht geben und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.   
Beide verloren sich in den Kuss der folgte und irgendwann später fanden die beiden den Weg hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und auf wundersamer weise fand die Pfanne ebenfalls den gleichen Weg.

Alex und Claire genossen ihr Glück und waren Meg und den Mädchen dankbar das sie ihnen den nötigen Freiraum ließen. Meg hatte auch veranlasst das Harry zwei Arbeiter nach Wilgul schickte um sich dort um die nötigsten Arbeiten zu kümmern. Nur zu gerne war Harry dazu bereit als Meg ihn erklärte das Claire Alex heute den ganzen Tag brauchte. Und als er nachgefragt hatte wobei Claire Alex brauchte, hatte Meg trocken die Wahrheit gesagt, das eben nur Alex es schaffte Claire den ganzen Tag ans Bett fesseln, auch wen sie dadurch nicht wirklich den nötigen Schlaf nachholte den sie brauchte, aber die Entspannung die Alex ihr bereitet ebenfalls ausreiche.

Harry und Meg waren einfach nur glücklich das es die beiden endlich geschafft hatten zusammen zukommen.

Als Nick und Tess am nächsten Abend nachhause kamen waren sie nicht überrascht das Alex bei Claire war. Doch als Claire Charlotte ins Bett brachte und sie vorher Alex innig küsste, sahen sich die beiden jüngern Geschwister den beiden erstaunt an.

„Du und Claire? Seit wann das den? Wie.. wo..." stammelte Tess überfordert.

Alex stand auf und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Dann ging er ins Haus um gleich darauf wieder zurück zukommen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen überreichte er Tess eine DVD Hülle und verschwand wieder ins Haus.

Fröhlich pfeifend ging er nach oben und danke in Gedanken Barry der ihnen gestern bevor die Filmleute wegfuhren, eine Kopie ihres Filmes dagelassen hatten. Alex wollte gar nicht wissen warum das so schnell ging und es interessiert ihn nicht die Bohne was auf der DVD zu sehen war. Aber er wusste genau wem er diese Schenken würde.

Tess starrte immer noch verdattert auf die Stelle wo Alex verschwunden war, bis sie sich daran erinnerte das er ihr ja was gegeben hatte. Sie schaute auf die Hülle der DVD und stöhnte entsetzt auf.

„Nicht schon wieder! Man Claire wird mir nie wieder vertrauen!"

Neugierig nahm Nick ihr die Hülle ab und als er den Titel las musste er laut auflachen.

„Mein Gott Tess wie schaffst du das nur immer die größten Fettnäpfchen zu erwischen?" Lachen nahm er sie tröstend in die Arme und war dabei einen erneuten Blick auf die DVD:

_Die heißen Betten von Lovers Dun. _

_Wo die McLoge Frauen den Wyan Männer die Stange halten und wissen was es heißt hart rangekommen zu werden!!!"_

ENDE

©ari


End file.
